gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Taco Van
}}}} The Brute Taco Van is a commercial food van operated by Attack-a-Taco in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Taco Van is an extended variant of the Boxville, which has been purposed for selling Tacos and other Mexican foods. The vehicle shares many of the details from the Boxville, but incorporates a stand on the left side (with the side compartment always closed), an air conditioner that sticks out of the left wall and a single door for the driver. The name of the food truck, according to the menu list, is Attack-a-Taco. The slogan is "Kill That Hunger." The shape of a grenade is used as the logo, while the 'o' in it's name also represents a grenade. It serves these Mexican dishes: *'Tacos/Burritos/Tortas '(sandwiches). De asada (steak), Picadillo (mince meat), Carnitas (Mexican style pork), Barbacoa (Mexican barbecued lamb), Lengua (Ox tongue), Pancita (Ox belly), Buche. *'Quesadillas.' *'Tostadas '(deep fried tortillas). *'Sodas' and Juices. *Several optional foods, which includes Phat Chips, P's & Q's and The Nut House snacks, as well as ECola and Sprunk sodas. The Taco Van can spawn with or without an additional roof sign displaying the company name. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Much like the Boxville, the Taco Van is a heavy rear-wheel-drive vehicle. Its engine is capable of powering it up to moderately high speeds, but acceleration suffers, likely due to its heavy weight. Poor weight distribution makes the vehicle prone to tipping over when cornering at high speeds, and due to its significant body roll and heavy weight, it is prone to oversteer as well. However, its weight can be used as an advantage when trying to ram other cars off the road. The vehicle is powered by a double overhead camshaft inline-4 engine, mounted with a large chrome turbocharger, laid longitudinally in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. The engine sounds to be a low revving diesel engine with slow valve timing. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = TacoVan-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery TacoVanRoofSign-GTAV-front.png|A Taco Van with display roof sign. (Rear quarter view) BruteTacoVan-Front-GTAV.png|Taco Van in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Boxville.png|A Taco Van seen briefly in the second GTA V trailer. Missing colors suggests that it could be a Beta. TacoTruck-GTAV-Side-FoodMenu.jpg|The food options posted on the menu on the side of the Van. Taco-van-side-door-gtav.jpg|Taco Van with the side door opened. TacoVan-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Taco Van on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Commonly found in tourist viewpoint spots along the freeway. *Parked at a road in Sandy Shores, next to Trevor's Trailer. *Commonly parked in a layby off Alhambra Drive in Sandy Shores. *Can almost always be seen driving near the graveyard in Pacific Bluffs. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The default radio station for the Taco Van is East Los FM. *The air conditioner that sticks out of the left wall is blocking the driver's view of the rear corner mirror. *The player's position within the vehicle while in first person view, combined with the position of the steering wheel, makes it impossible to view the dashboard dial cluster. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the original version of the game, the roof windows would appear as one whole window from the inside, and four individual ones from the outside. This was fixed in the enhanced version. See Also *Boxville - Base model. *Mr. Tasty - Grand Theft Auto IV counterpart. *Mr. Whoopee - 3D Universe counterpart. *Hotdog - A potential Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas counterpart. *Ice-Cream Van - Grand Theft Auto 2 counterpart. *Hot Dog Van - Grand Theft Auto 2 counterpart. Navigation }}de:Taco-Lieferwagen (V) es:Tacovan pt:Taco Van pl:Wóz z taco Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Food Trucks Category:Vans Vehicle Class